A Thin Line
by XxazngurlxX
Summary: XXCompleteXX Is it possible to be in love with someone and not know it? Well Sakura kinomoto and Syaoran Li are going to find out the hard way.
1. Friendship

A Thin Line

_Chapter 1_

Sakura Kinomoto yawned as she made her bed. Her auburn bangs fell over her eyes as she struggled to the bathroom. She yawned again, "Tomoyo, open up, I'm already late enough." A raven haired girl opened the bathroom door to let her roommate in. Sakura brushed her hair and then her teeth. When Tomoyo left, she got undressed quickly and started to shower herself.

Tomoyo waited for Sakura by the doorway. She was already dressed in her boarding school uniform, which composed of a blue mini skirt, white tee shirt with a sage hanging of the back, a short black tie, and high navy blue stocking with black shoes to match. Sakura ran out the door with the matching uniform.

Tomoyo greeted her with a smile. "All done?"

"Yeah, let's go."

/School\\\\\\  
the girls were greeted at school by Syaoran and Eriol. The group walked together as they headed for their first class. Sakura yawned and leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder.

"This is exactly why you need to sleep early." Syaoran smirked when he saw her half asleep.

"Well I couldn't sleep last night. I had to do some math homework." Sakura pulled herself up and walked ahead of the group.

The others rolled their eyes. "You know that we can always help you, you know that?" Eriol asked feeling a little sorry for Sakura.

"Well I don't need any help." She stuck out her tongue at the guys. Tomoyo just smiled. "Well, I'll see you at lunch." She walked in her first class.

The walked ended when the 3 of them were in front of their Japanese Class. A small group of girls who looked older then them gave Syaoran a flirtatious wave and walked inside. He just turned away to this.

"Wow someone sure is popular." Sakura teased. Eriol laughed, "Yup, Syaoran can even get the teachers over here."

"Maybe some grandmas while he's at it." The two burst out laughing.

Syaoran clenched his fist in anger. Sakura straighten up. "Hey we were just kidding." Syaoran pouted and left the two outside the door.

/Lunch\\\\\\\

Milk burst out from Sakura as she laughed. "Good one Tomoyo." She then whipped the milk off her mouth.

"I wasn't kidding. You and Syaoran would make such a kawaii couple."

"No we wouldn't" Sakura popped a piece of Sushi in her mouth.

"Just think about it," Tomoyo leaned over the table, "Do you like him?"

"Hm well he's a nice guy but there just isn't any connection."

"Answer me, do you like Syaoran?"

"No." she shouted. "At least I don't think so." She whispered under her breath.

The boys came over. "Girls are getting desperate now a day." Syaoran complained as he took a seat.

"Huh?"

"Mr. Li over here just got a crap load of numbers from random girls and yet he's complaining." Eriol dug into his food.

"I don't like them. Their weird."

"Wait, you don't like girls?" Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"Ok that came out wrong," Syaoran changed his tone, "I just don't like the girls that likes me. I want a girl who is so clingy! I mean a girl that won't keep asking for attention every minute of her life. And a girl who'll always be there." He was about to go on when Eriol interrupted. "Yeah, yeah we didn't ask for you to describe your dream girl."

Lunch went on in silence.

/After School\\\\\

"Yes, ice cream!" Sakura pushed her way to the nearest ice cream parlor. The others watch in amazement as she ate. "For a skinny girl you can sure eat." Eriol commented. Sakura had already eaten 2 sundaes and was now finishing her second ice cream cone. She blushed at his comment.

Afterward, they decided to go rent a movie. Everyone returned to Sakura and Tomoyo's room to watch the movie. The movie ran longer then they expected so the 4 fell asleep.

Syaoran rested his head on the sofa's arm rest. While Sakura cuddled on his chest. A thin blanket covered her from neck down. On the other side of the sofa were Eriol and Tomoyo sleeping on one another. Tomoyo yawned as she pulled another blanket over her and Eriol.

A/N; Yes! I'm back. But yea it might take me longer to update on this story because I'm also writing another fic.


	2. Meteor Shower

A Thin Line

_Chapter 2_

"Wake up!" an old raspy voice screamed. Sakura rubbed her eyes with as they fluttered open. She was greeted by none other then her loving brother, Touya. "Ah!" she screamed, tumbling over the sofa. Her fall caused Syaoran fall as well.

Syaoran yawned and then opened his eyes to see Touya's angry face. Behind him was Yukito. Syaoran rubbed his eyes and said, "When did you get here?" in a dreamily voice.

"Get the hell out of her you Chinese Gaki before I throw you out myself!" Syaoran still not fully aware of what he was doing, got up and left the room. Touya then turned to Eriol. He pulled the blanket off the tow and grabbed Eriol's shirt collar to pull him up. Eriol was then placed outside the hallway.

"When did you get in here?" Sakura picked herself up. " And you can't treat my friends like that, Onii- chan."

"Well you shouldn't be having those boys over here."

"I agree, even though Touya was rude to them, the rules stated that no boys are allowed in the girls' room after seven and from the look of things, they spent the night." Yukito joined in. his calming voice made Sakura feel better.

"We're really sorry but we just got carried away from the movie we were watching." Tomoyo clearly explained before getting up to fold the blankets.

"Ah!" Sakura shrieked made everyone jumped. "I'm gonna be late for math class." She pushed her way through Touya and Yukito.

Touya rolled his eyes. "Just keep that Gaki and his little friend out of my sight." Yukito opened the door signaling that he and Touya would leave.

"Who the hell are you calling a Gaki?" Syaoran's voice came through the door. Touya twitched a little. "Well if you're talking to me then it would take one to know one!"

"That's it. You're mine!" Touya pulled the door opened and tried to run after Syaoran. But instead he tripped over the sleeping Eriol against the door. (A/N: had that ever happened to you? You want to run but then you trip so then you get so mad?) Yukito walked over to help his friend up.

/Math class\\\\\

"I think your brother is trying to kill me." Syaoran said when he took his seat. Sakura turned to look at him. "Sorry." She apologized. He ran a hand though his messy chocolate hair. He then looked back down at the sitting Sakura. Sakura blushed from his amber eyes looking at her. Then his hand reached out to rub her cheek. She turned crimson from his touch.

"There you go, you got something on your face." He took his seat and opened his book.

/After school\\\\

"Come on Tomoyo." Eriol whined.

"NO." she shook her head and suck out her tongue.

"What is it now you guys?" Sakura walked over to the couple.

"She taped me when I was sleeping." Eriol explained.

"Well he was sleeping outside my door and I just happen to have a video camera with me." Tomoyo turned her back to him.

"Oh did you see him sucking his thumb? That's funny as hell to watch." Syaoran broke in.

"Tomoyo just give him the, wait, you suck your thumb when you sleep at night?" Sakura tried to hold back her laughter but it didn't work so well.

Tomoyo held out the tape in front of Eriol as if to taunt him. He quickly grabbed the tape and ran. So of course Tomoyo chased after him.

/Syaoran and Eriol's room\\\\

"OK I don't get it." Sakura scratched her head when she looked down at her math homework.

"You know what? I quit. I don't even know why I agreed to help you in the first place." Syaoran grew frustrated when Sakura still didn't understand math after he clearly explained it to her over and over again.

Sakura saw this. "Sorry, its just that I'm not good with math." She pouted a little.

"Its not your fault I mean you help me with Japanese and you never complained once." His annoyed expression softened. Sakura smiled back at him.

Then she stared out the window. "The stars are out." She whispered under her breath.

"What?" Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him to the elevator, where he was taken to the roof of the dorm room. Syaoran took some breath to take in his new surrounding. Sakura however walked to the edge of the roof to see the sparkling stars above. Syaoran took a spot next to her. He could see her delighted face looking at the stars with a grin.

"Isn't it a great view?" she asked not leaving the stars.

"Yeah, perfect." He answered not letting his eyes leave her angelic face.

/Tomoyo and Sakura's room\\\\\

"Damn it Eriol! Where are you? Give me back my tape!" she demanded. She finally found him next to a window looking out.

"There you are." She growled as she walked over to him. He didn't budge. Curious, Tomoyo asked "What are you looking at?"

"Meteor shower." Eriol simply answered.

"Oh." Tomoyo's face lid up when she saw the meteor shower in front of her face. "Wow" she whispered.

/ On the Roof\\\\\\  
"Wow it's a meteor shower!" Sakura exclaimed. She pointed to the falling stars above her and Syaoran. He then took his eyes off her too see. "Wow." He whispered back.

/Touya's room\\\\

"Did you know that if two people see a meteor shower together then they're destined to fall in love?" Yukito was watching the meteor shower while Touya sat on his couch watching TV.

A/N: Man I wish that I could see a meteor shower. tear. Any ways, please review because I do write back to your reviews.


	3. Sakura's secret guest

A Thin Line

_Chapter 3_

Tears rolled down the cheeks to two girls. Tomoyo wiped her tears away with a tissue while Sakura just let the stream down. Opposite from them was the movie Titanic. (A/N: Sad movie, made me cry.) When the movie ended the two girls threw their arms around one another. Tomoyo handed Sakura a tissue, she took it and blew her nose on it. The phone rang so Tomoyo went to answer it, leaving Sakura to start clean up.

"Sakura, it's for you." Tomoyo walked over to hand the emerald eyed girl the phone.

"Ok got it, Ja ne." she hung up the phone and turned back to her best friend.

"Who was it?"

"Syaoran, he said that his mom was coming to visit from Hong Kong and she brought a guest that is supposed to make me happy."

"Who could that be?"

"I don't know."

The girls spent the rest of their night cleaning up the tissues and popcorn on the ground.

/Sakura's room/

The clock struck midnight, when Sakura finally got in bed. She lay her head gently down, pulling her blanket over her body. She closed her eyes expecting to fine slumber but instead her eyes shoot open to banging sounds at the door. She quickly rose from her bed, put on her robe, and went to the living room. Tomoyo was already there with her hand on the door knob.

"Should we open it?" Tomoyo asked a little nervous. Sakura nodded.

At the door was Touya and Yukito. "So where is that Gaki?"

"What?" Sakura asked dreamily. Touya helped himself through the girls' room. When he was done he walked back out the door. "Just making sure those brats aren't here…… good, well good-"

Touya was interrupted by the door slamming in his face. Yukito sniggered under his breath as Touya stood dumb founded next to the closed door. Touya finally turned around and walked back down the hallway with Yukito at his side.

/Class\\\\\\

Syaoran and Eriol burst out laughing after hearing the girls' story. "Wow your brother sounds like a real stalker." Eriol joked. Tomoyo couldn't help but giggled.

"He is such an idiot! I mean who comes to their sister's room at midnight looking for someone they hate?" Sakura pouted, and then took her seat.

"A really creepy stalker brother." Syaoran answered her question. He took a seat behind her. Tomoyo and Eriol took their seats as well.

Sakura emptied her back pack, a single piece of paper fell to the ground. On it was some sort of sketch but no one was sure what it was. Sakura reached out to try and pick it up but unfortunately she was too slow for Syaoran. He examined the sketch for about a minute before Sakura snatched it back.

"Pink teddy bear? How old are you, four?" the drawing was of a pink teddy bear with a pink tie to match.

"NO, I'm 16 just like you! And I like pink teddy bears ok?" she frowned and started to open her Biology book. Syaoran was about to say something but instead just kept quiet. The teacher came in to the class room and everyone was silent.

/Lunch\\\\\

Sakura was first one out of the lunch line so she got to pick a table for the group to sit at. She choose the table nearest to the grass. She placed her tray down and started to munch on her lunch. Moments later she was joined by Syaoran

"Hey, sorry about this morning." He apologized before taking a seat next to her.

"Its ok, I guess it was kind of childish." She smiled.

She looks beautiful when she smiles, Syaoran though to himself.

"So when are you going to Syaoran's?" Tomoyo's voice snapped him back to reality.

"OH I don't know. Maybe right after school." she moved over a little for Tomoyo to sit.

Wonder who's my guest is, she asked herself.

/After school\\\\\

Sakura walked along side Syaoran home. Well his real home, not his dorm room at the boarding school. "Hey, you wanna bake a cake?" Sakura's cheerful voice asked.

"Uh why?"

"It'll be for your mom and my guest."

"Why bother? My mom known you since you were six." It was true Sakura and Syaoran had been friends for 10 years so that means that Yelan Li has know about her for a while now. "Its not like you need a good first impression." Syaoran looked straight ahead as he walked.

"True, but I just wanna do something nice for her." Sakura insisted that they bake Yelan a cake when they got to Syaoran's house. Unwilling to argue any more, Syaoran gave in.

/Li Mansion\\\

Sakura dug through the cupboards looking for flour and other ingredients needed for a cake. She then threw then all on the counter. Syaoran folded his arms and leaned against the kitchen wall as he saw Sakura attempt to bake.

When she was finished, a smile curved through her lips. Even though it was hard to see it through all the flour on her face, Syaoran still noticed it and smiled back.

"Wow he looks so cute when he smiles." Sakura said to herself.

"Really?" too bad she said it out loud.

"What? Did I say that out loud?" Sakura was embarrassed to know that Syaoran had heard her. She tried to smile it off.

Syaoran smirked as he saw her blushed a little. He then noticed that she was trying to rub the flour off her face. "Here let me help you." He leaned over to touch her cheek. She looked up at him in disbelief. He was able to brush the flour off with his thumb. When the flour was gone however, he didn't remove his thumb. Syaoran gently felt Sakura's cheek with his thumb.

The next thing he did was something that none of them has expected. Syaoran's thumb made its way to Sakura's lips. When he removed it, he slowly bent down towards her face. Sakura didn't move. He was almost there, just a few more inches.

Ding Dong.

/Eriol and Tomoyo\\\\\

"I wonder what Sakura and Syaoran are doing." Tomoyo asked while cleaning her camera. She turned her attention to Eriol who was watching something on TV. "Hey!" she shouted, trying to get his attention. She he didn't even turn to look at her, she walked over to him.

"Hey, how are you going to invite me over and not even talk to me?" she folder her arms around her chest.

Eriol finally looked away from the TV. "Well, you were busy with your camera, so I didn't wanna bother you." He picked up the remote and changed the channel. Tomoyo pouted some more. "Well then I guess I should leave so I don't bother you with your television watching." She grabbed jacket and her camera and left.

Eriol looked at the closed door, way to do Eriol.

/Li Mansion\\\\

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Sakura stopped Syaoran from moving any farther. He blushed when he finally realized what he was doing.

"Xiao Lang." Yelan's voice came to the kitchen. Sakura quickly grabbed her cake out of the oven and ran towards her.

"Hey there Mrs. Li." Sakura offered Yelan the cake, who seemed grateful. "Thank you Sakura. And it's a good thing that you're here. I have someone that I want you to see." She turned her head to the door.

The doorknob turned and Sakura was shocked.

"Daddy!" she ran to the mad at the door.

"Hello Sakura." She said kissing her head slightly.

"I haven't seen you on 2 years!" Sakura was now filling with happy tears.

"I know, it's a good thing that Yelan's company found me and offer me a job." He smiled at his crying daughter. "Where is Touya?"

"At the dorm, I'll take you there later." Sakura struggled to get the words out.

Syaoran saw the whole thing, he was confused but he was also happy that Sakura was happy.

"Fujitaka was lost on an abandon town for 2 years, due to a plane accident. Everyone thought he had died but he luckily I found the town when I got lost on my way to a busy meeting." Yelan could sense that that was what Syaoran wanted to know about.

"Dad, I'll show you the dorm room." Sakura pulled Fujitake's hand and lead him out the door. "O, almost forgot," she turned back to bow at Yelan, "It was nice seeing you again and thank you for saving my dad." She smiled and then closed the front door behind her.

Syaoran was a little disappointed to see her leave but choose not to say anything. "Sweet girl isn't she?" Yelan walked over to her son.

"Yeah." he whispered back, "Lovely." He walked pass her and up the stairs to his room.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from CCS.

A/N: alright, first off, Yelan is nice in this story. Second, is this chapter long enough? And third, please review. I love writing back to you.


	4. Black out

A Thin Line

_Chapter 4_

A/N: well since the previous chapter was mostly about Sakura and Syaoran, this one is going to mostly be about Tomoyo and Eriol. I'm just making things fair for the characters. Oh but don't worry there will still be Sakura and Syaoran moments. :P

/Touya's room\\\\\\\\

"Father." Touya whispered in disbelief. He was shocked to see Fujitaka alive after being gone for 2 years. Fujitaka was shaking Yukito's hand.

"Its good too see you again Yukito." Fujitaka smiled pleasantly.

"You too sir." Yukito smiled back. Touya finally got over his shock long enough to hug his father. They spent the rest of the night catching up with one another.

/Morning\\\\

"What? No!" Sakura protested to her father taking the offer by Yelan to go to Hong Kong for a month. "You just came back." Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Yea, I know but we need the money. Right now I can't afford to keep you two in school." Fujitaka said in a calm voice. (A/N: they've been in school due to the fact that Fujitaka had some money in the bank but it's all used up now after 2 years.)

Sakura hugged her father tightly as she cried on his shoulder. He held her tightly while looking at Touya. "Take good care of your sister." He said and Touya nodded.

Coming back from the airport, Sakura didn't make a sound. When she got to her room she just went straight to her room, not saying a word.

(A/N: let's fast forward to the next week because Sakura is just crying for a week and not talking to any one and that's boring.)

/One Week Later\\\\\

Sakura had finally showed up to class and she seemed to be back to normal which made everyone relief.

"Sakura are you sure you're ok?" Tomoyo asked with concern over her face.

"Yeah fine, I mean it's not like it's the first time that he left and I'll be back in just 3 weeks, that'll go by faster then 2 years." She showed her usual smile at her three friends.

"Glad you see it that way." Eriol placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her comfort.

The rest of the day went by faster the Sakura had thought. It was the same as usual but somehow faster. It was classes and then lunch and then some more classes and then time to go home. Sakura was actually tired so she decided to go straight to her room after school instead of hanging out with Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran.

/Sakura\\\\\\

Sakura jumped face first onto her sofa in the living room. She turned around so that she was looking at the ceiling. Using only her other feet, Sakura took off her shoes. After looking at the ceiling for a few minutes, her eyes grew heavy so she fell asleep.

Emerald eyes fluttered open to be greeted by some amber ones. she blinked rapidly as she watched Syaoran's eyes looking at hers. then darkness kicked in.

"What the?" she quickly stood up. "Syaoran?" her hands felt around for Syaoran.

"The power's out. It's probably because of the thunder storm." Syaoran grabbed her hand letting her know where he was. "Oh." He then walked over to a candle on the table, pulled out a lighter, and lid it. Syaoran let go on Sakura's hand so he could hold the candle. "What time is it?" Sakura asked still a little sleepy.

"About four in the afternoon."

"Oh." She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.

The door flung open. "Sakura!" Tomoyo's came from the other side of the open door.

"I'm fine. Are you?" Sakura ran up to her friend and hugged her tightly. "Where's Eriol?" Syaoran walked up to the hugging girls. Tomoyo shrugged, "He was with me a minute ago."

"Right here." Eriol popped up with a blanket over his whole body. Due to the lack of light, it looked like he didn't have a face. So of course Sakura and Tomoyo screamed causing the boys to cover their ears.

"Thanks girls, I was planning on using my ears today." Eriol was poking his index finger inside his one of his ear hoping to be able to regain his hearing.

"Well you shouldn't have snuck up on us like that." Tomoyo pouted.

"Well I was just having some fun, come one Tomoyo sorry." Tomoyo put her hand on her hip while pouting.

"So now what?" Sakura asked looking back as Syaoran.

"We turn on the switch for the power." Syaoran answered her.

"Why do we have to do it? Couldn't someone else do it?" Sakura didn't want to go outside in that thunder storm.

"Who? The ghosts? Everyone is gone."

"Why?"

"Because while you were asleep everyone in the boring school took off to some field trip."

"Oh, I see. Wait why didn't you guys go?" Sakura looked from face to face.

"Because I couldn't leave you hear alone and they stayed because, well I don't know why." Syaoran pointed to Eriol and Tomoyo and he used the word "they"

"There was no way we were gonna go to some place without our best friends. Tomoyo helped Syaoran finished his sentence.

"So let's go. you girls go to the east side of the school and me and Eriol will take the other." Syaoran instructed but no one moved. "There are two power switches for this school" he explained when he saw everyone looking at him and not moving at all. "What?"

"How can you let two girls go outside by themselves?" Sakura pouted this time. "Well…" Syaoran tried to think of a better plan but Sakura got to it before.

"I'll go with you and Tomoyo will go with Eriol." She then grabbed a jacket and walked out the door. Everyone followed.

/Tomoyo and Eriol\\\\

"So where is the power switch?" Tomoyo asked as she walked behind Eriol. "Somewhere on the wall." Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "That's helpful."

"Found it!" Eriol stopped so suddenly that he caused Tomoyo to hit her face on his back. "Ow." She whined.

"Sorry."

"Its ok." Tomoyo rubbed her nose and then smiled again. Eriol pulled the power switch to off completely and then back to "on" again. (A/N: that's how you get power back when it suddenly goes off.)

After they did what they were suppose to, Eriol and Tomoyo went back inside to duck the rain. "You ok?" Eriol asked wiping some rain water off himself. He was looked back over at Tomoyo who was squeezing the water off her raven hair. He blushed. She looks so beautiful, his mind was screaming at him to compliment her.

"Your hair is really… long." Eriol struggle to get the words out, but when he did he shut his eyes in embarrassment. (A/N: lol)

"Uh thank you? Your hair is really short." She smiled weakly. He smiled nervously back.

"I wonder if Sakura and Syaoran found the switch yet." Tomoyo took a seat on the lobby bench. Eriol came and took a seat next to her.

"Maybe Sakura fell again and Syaoran has to help her up again." Eriol started to snicker and Tomoyo couldn't help but chuckle when she thought about Sakura tripping like always and then turned red when she was helped up.

/Syaoran and Sakura\\\\\

Sakura sneezed.

"Are you sick?" Syaoran turned around to look at her.

"No. I'm fine." She used her index finger to slide across the bottom of her nostrils. (Like what most people do after they sneeze)

/Tomoyo and Eriol\\\\

Eriol couldn't help but stare as Tomoyo leaned her head on the wall behind the bench. Say something nice, damn it. Eriol's mind told him. "Would you shut up?" she yelled.

"What?" Tomoyo left the wall to look at him.

"Nothing. Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Tomoyo sat up straight waiting for Eriol to ask his question.

"How do you know if you like someone a lot?"

"A lot? Well you think about them constantly and when you see them you're happy but when they're sad you become sad too. Its hard to explain, its just this warm fussy feeling that you get along with all that." Tomoyo scratched her head trying to explain.

"I see.."

"So who's the lucky girl?" Tomoyo asked snapped him out of his thinking stage.

"You'll see." Eriol smiled to himself unaware that Tomoyo looked down kinda disappointed. So he has someone ins mind, Tomoyo wanted to show that she was sad but decided that it wasn't a good idea, so instead she looked up at him and smiled.

/Sakura and Syaoran\\\\\

Sakura sneezed again. "Are you sure you're not sick?" Syaoran asked while pulling the power switch.

"I'm fine, its just that its so cold out here."  
"Its not that cold, its 67 degrees out here."

"Well it doesn't feel like it. Its more like freezing point out here with all that rain and wind blowing in your face. When are you gonna be done I wanna come back inside."

"I've been done, I just didn't wanna interrupt you from thinking out loud." Syaoran smirked at her but dropped his face when he saw that she was shivering. He took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulder when she was walking back towards the door that lead inside.

"Thank you." She said weakly. Now Syaoran was worried. Sakura walked on about 3 feet ahead of Syaoran. She reached the door but didn't get a chance to pull it open before her vision was cover with blurs. She started to fall to one side.

She was expecting to hit the hard concrete of the ground but instead she felt strong arms catching her. Her head was met with Syaoran's chest. In the mist of the blur, she could hear Syaoran's voice screaming out her name before she completely fainted.

/The next day\\\\

Sakura opened her eyes to see that Tomoyo was smiling at her. "Hey there, Sakura."

"Hey." Tomoyo helped her sat up.

"Here, I made you some chicken noodle soup." Tomoyo handed Sakura the bowl of Soup. Tomoyo placed a hand over Sakura's forehead while she was drinking her soup. "Looks like your fever's gone."

"Its kinda of pathetic when you don't even know that you're sick." Syaoran smirked while leaning on the back wall of Sakura's room.

Sakura looked up from her soup. "Shut up, you're lucky I don't have enough energy so I would beat your ass right now!" Sakura warmed with a fist in the air.

"Watch out, Syaoran she might beat you up with that tiny fist of hers." Eriol joined in. Sakura pouted and narrowed her eyes. The boys left, their laughter trailing behind them.

Disclaimer: do I have to say it again? Fin, I do not own CCS, CLAMP does.

A/N: Preview time!

So its her that Eriol likes, Tomoyo though to herself as she watched the pair leave the room, what a good couple.

Tomoyo took a seat next to the thinking Syaoran, "Did I ever tell you that there's a thin line between a best friend and a love interest?"


	5. A thin Line

A Thin Line

_Chapter 5_

A/N: oh I'm bringing Meiling into the story starting with this chapter and unlike my first story; she is a nice little girl.

/Syaoran and Eriol\\\\\

Knock. "Who the hell is knocking at three in the morning?" Syaoran groaned as he walking to the front door of the room. Eriol was behind him.

Syaoran opened the door with a yawn.

"Hi there my lovable cousin!" a girl's voice came through as a black-haired girl threw herself at Syaoran.

"What the hell? Meiling?"

"I miss you so much!" she buried her face deep in his chest as she hugged him tightly. Syaoran didn't know what to do so he did the next best thing, pushed her off. She pouted a little by this but the grinned when she saw Eriol.

"Eriol-Kun, I miss you so much too!" now she was burying her head into Eriol's chest who wasn't even opening his eyes fully. "So where are the girls?" Meiling let go as Eriol fell asleep right there on the floor. "Wow he's a heavy sleeper." Meiling said sarcastically when she looked down at him.

Syaoran yawned again but this time he pointed to the room across the hall. Meiling quickly ran to it and banged on the door. The same grin on her face.

/Sakura and Tomoyo\\\\

"Hold on, we're coming." Sakura yawned and rubbed the sand out of her eyes. The banging grew louder as she approached the door.

"Do you think its Touya again?" Tomoyo was standing behind her.

"It better not be because if it then he's gonna be eating from a straw!" Sakura warned. She opened the door, a screaming Meiling jumped on her, causing both of them to fall on the floor.

"Meiling? Cant…..breath…." Sakura's face was turning kind of purple by now. Syaoran saw this and quickly pulled his cousin up. Meiling however broke out of his grip when she saw Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo- Chan!"

"Hi?"

/Next morning\\\\\

It was a Saturday so that means that the gang is allow to leave the boarding school, which was a good thing because Meiling wanted to see all the new changed that Tomeda has to offer. Since they're taking her sight seeing Meiling thought that it was appropriate to make them all breakfast.

"So what do you think?" Meiling eyed Eriol who was holding the food in his mouth. He nodded and Meiling laughed with joy. When she was too busy, everyone found a place to spit out their breakfast. When she looked back everyone smiled innocently.

/Park\\\\\

Meiling was excited to see Penguin Park after 4 years. The last time that she was here everyone has just barely turned 12. She ran up to one of the swings and took a seat, letting the breeze push her. When she was done with the swing she went to explore all the other things she remembered from her childhood day.

Since he was interrupted this morning, Syaoran decided to take a nap under a tree.

:Dream:

Syaoran found himself standing in a field. When he walked it seem to be leaning to a huge cherry blossom tree. Under the tree was none other then Sakura. She gave him a warm smile. He wore a white mini skirt top with a white V-neck top. Her pink rhinestone necklace was visible through the shirt.

"I have something to ask you." She said as she took some steps forward.

"Huh?"

"Are we best friends?"

"Yeah."

"Are we close?"

"Yeah, wait I thought it was one question not many."

"Shh…." She came up and placed her finger over his lips. Confused, Syaoran stood in silence. Sakura's hand dropped down to his. She turned her fingers downward so that they touch Syaoran's perfectly. She then leaned in as to his ears. "Do you love me?"

"Yes." Said Syaoran unconsciously. Sakura pulled back so that she was looking into his eyes. Unable to resist, Syaoran trailed from her eyes to her lips. After some time examining he quickly captured them with his own. His hand (the one touching Sakura's) went through the gap of her fingers.(Like how you hold hands with someone). His other arm was wrapped around Sakura's waist, pulling her closer to his body.Sakura didn't even hesitate to kiss him back.

:End:;

Syaoran's eyes flew open. He placed a hand over his chest, trying to calm his thumping heart.

"Are you ok?" Sakura came over and sat beside him. She placed a hand over his forehead. "You don't look so good." Her eyes full of concern.

Syaoran blushed when he saw her face. "Fine." He quickly got up and walked away in a hurry.

/Boarding school\\\\

Meiling grew tired after a day of walking so she suggested that they head home. Since Meiling couldn't stay at the boarding house with the others she's going to stay with Yelan at the Li mansion.

"Wow what a nice day." Meiling stretched out her arms.

"Yup, it was fun." Sakura added. Meiling slowed down, away from the others. She pulled Sakura back with her. When she was sure that the others were at least five feet apart, she asked, "So do you like Syaoran?"

"What?"

"Do you like my cousin?"

Sakura blushed and turned away.

"I'm gonna take that blushing as an answer." Meiling speed up to catch up with the others. Sakura still behind the others started to think back to that one day where she and Syaoran almost kissed. She smiled and then ran up to the rest of the group.

That was a weird dream, Syaoran still couldn't get the image of what happened in his dream out of his mind. Do I really love Sakura? Wait do I ever have feelings for her? But that day……

Flashback

Syaoran leaned in closer and closer and closer. Ding Dong.

"What are you doing?" Sakura whispered, breaking him out of his trance."

END

"SO are you gonna tell me who the lucky girl is like you said before?" Tomoyo was even more curious now. She wanted to know and she wanted him to tell her himself.

"Well…. She's….." Eriol started but didn't get a chance to finish.

Meiling walked up beside him, linking her arm with his. "You don't mind if I borrow Eriol now do you Tomoyo- Chan?" Tomoyo shook her head.

Meiling pulled Eriol about 5 feet ahead of everyone else.

"What Meiling? I was talking there."

"Sorry but I have a plan and you're going to help me." A sinister smile crossed her facial features.

"A plan for what?"

"A plan to get Syaoran and Sakura together and I mean really together." They both turned around to see Sakura and Syaoran walking, both deep in thoughts.

"Why? If they wanna hook up then they will they don't need us getting into their business." Meiling released her grip of Eriol. She pouted, "But they won't even do anything without out help."

"No Meiling." Eriol stopped in front of the Li mansion. Meiling walked inside to greet her aunt and then waved good bye to the others.

/School\\\\\\

They had made their way back to the boarding school without any thing happening. At the door waiting was a girl with brow pig tails. When she saw Sakura, she quickly ran over to greet her.

"Chiharu?" Sakura greeted Chiharu with a hug.

"I need you're help, well we need your help."

"For what?"

"We need a good cheer and we, as in the cheerleaders, can't do most of the stuff that you can do. Like the flips and the round-offs."

"I see, well what do you want me to do?"

Chiharu grabbed Sakura's writs and pulled her inside.

/Next evening\\\\\\

Tomoyo waited for Eriol in the lobby. "Sorry I'm late." Said Eriol still trying to catch his breath.

"It's ok." Tomoyo smiled. Eriol straighten up. "Well I told you to meet me here because I have something to tell you. Something important." He stopped to take a deep fresh. Actually the deep breathing was just to stale him some time. He looked over at the stair case behind Tomoyo.

"Well….um…. I just wanted to tell you that the girl that I like is……y… Meiling?" Eriol saw that Meiling had dropped his prize vase as she walked down the stairs. He screamed out here name when he saw his vase crushed into pieces. He quickly ran up and fell to his knees next to the broken vase.

"Meiling?" Tomoyo whispered to herself before running up to Eriol and Meiling.

"I'm really sorry, Eriol-Kun. I'll go buy you another one right now." She pulled him up to his feet. Eriol seems like he was about to cry but decided not to.

Meiling linked her arm with Eriol's once more and walked him out the door of the boarding school, leaving Tomoyo.

So she's the girl that Eriol likes, Tomoyo thought sadly, what a great couple. She forced herself to smile when she saw them walk out the door together.

/Syaoran\\\\\

Syaoran closed his eyes shut tightly as an attempt to clear his mind but instead he saw the image of Sakura smiling at him. Great, he complained in his mind. Ever since that stupid dream, I can't get her out of my head, what am I thinking? Damn.

Syaoran was too busy thinking that he didn't notice that fact that he was walking straight into someone walking his way. They both got a direct hit and fell backward.

"Hey watch where you're going!" a man's voice came through.

"Go-"

"YOU!" both Touya and Syaoran said at the same time. They glared at each other as Yukito help Touya up. "You're lucky I don't have time for you or I would beat you up right now." Touya threatened.

"Right, I like to see you try." Syaoran's glares grew more scary and Touya's matched his exactly.

Touya finally decided to let it go and got back on his way to the opposite direction.

"So when are you going to tell Sakura?" Yukito asked when he was sure that Syaoran can't hear him.

"I don't know." Touya answered in a soft tone.

/hallway\\\\\\

Syaoran found himself standing outside Sakura and Tomoyo's dorm. He was about to knock but instead turned his back to the door. He then slid down the door with his back.

"What am I suppose to say to her? Hi Sakura I had a dream where me and you were making out?" Syaoran started to bang the back of this head to the door.

/Tomoyo\\\\\\

Tomoyo walked back up the stair when she got tire of staring at the front doors. She was playing with her hair when she looked up to see Syaoran sitting outside her dorm.

"Hi there Syaoran- Kun." Tomoyo smiled. Syaoran tried to smile back but couldn't. "Hi." He whispered quietly back.

"Wanna come in?" Tomoyo saw Syaoran's unsure expression, "Beats sitting out here like a homeless person." she walked inside but kept the door open for Syaoran.

He walked inside and took a seat on the couch. "Uh where's Sakura?"

"Cheer practice with Chiharu."

"Oh."

"SO what's on your mind?" Tomoyo looked down at him. (She's standing up)

"Nothing."

"Come on I know you, and I also know that something is wrong."

"Well I don't know how to explain it really."

"Just try."

"OK well I had this dream and in it I kissed Sakura." He blushed just from the thought "But the thing that scared me the most was that in the dream she asked me if I loved her and I said yes." Syaoran let out a sigh of relief before starting again. "Look don't get any ideas, I mean I have no intention of kissing her in the real world it was just a dream."

"Did you tell her?"

"Hell no."

"Why not?"

"Because…." Tomoyo raised an eye brow.

"OK I cant because ever since that dream I just get all nervous around her and she kept popping up when I close my eyes so I just can't talk to her when I can clear my mind." Syaoran sighed again.

Tomoyo took a seat next to the thinking Syaoran, "Did I ever tell you that there's a thin like between a best friend and a love interest?"

A/N: Dun Dun Dun. Alright well this chapter took some time cuz my comp was being stupid so I couldn't post this chapter.


	6. Goodbye is the hardest word

A Thin Line

_Chapter 6_

A/N: alright, first off I think that it's going to take me longer to update now because school is just around the corner for me.

/the girls' room\\\\\

Syaoran looked at the raven- haired girl with questionable eyes. Tomoyo took a deep breath and started to explain herself, "You may not know it but maybe you've fallen for Sakura and you fell hard. Since you're too hard headed to admit it, your unconscious did it for you."

"Or maybe it was just a dream and it didn't mean anything at all." Syaoran tried to hide it from himself but Tomoyo could see right through him. She smiled again.

"Like I said, hard headed."

"I'm not hard headed." Syaoran rose up from his seat. "Thanks for listening Tomoyo." He headed for the door and opened it, "You won't tell Sakura would you?" Tomoyo shook her head.

"Tell me what?" Sakura's voice beamed out of no where.

"UH nothing." Syaoran dashed out the door.

"That was weird." Sakura put her cheerleading things on the table and walked in the kitchen. "Do we have any thing to eat? Like some cake?" Sakura called from the kitchen.

"There's pudding."

"I don't like pudding."

"Oh well then we got nothing." Sakura frowned. She then walked back to the sofa and took a seat. She bit her lips a little, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Tomoyo took a seat next to her.

"Ok well when me and Syaoran went to his house for Yelan, something almost happened."

"Like what?"

"Well me and Syaoran almost kissed." Tomoyo raised a brow. Sakura went on, "We didn't 'cause of the doorbell…… but I kinda wished we did." Sakura blushed at the end of the sentence.

"AW Sakura." Tomoyo reached over to hug her friend.

/Eriol and Meiling\\\\\

"How am I suppose to pay you back for that precious vase of yours if you don't pick one for me to pay?" Meiling whined as Eriol rejected another vase in her hand.

"You can't replace something like that. My grandparents gave me that." Eriol attempted to walk outside the store bur Meiling stopped him.

She sighed, "Look I just want to pay you back is that so hard?"

"Yes it is, that vase is priceless, and you kinda ruin my moment there."

"What moment?"

Eriol blushed, "Nothing." This time he did manage to walk outside. He looked at the sky and then down at his watch. It was only 7:00. Since it was now a Sunday it was best to walk back to the school. Meiling followed his lead. "So what moment?" she was curious to know what he meant.

"Well I was just about to tell Tomoyo something important."

"Like what?"

"Like how nosy you are."

Meiling pouted, "Wow that was so funny I forgot to laugh."

Eriol walked Mieling back home. They reached the front step of the Li mansion. Before walking inside Meiling asked him one more time, "What did you have to tell Tomoyo that was so important?"

"Fine if it's the only thing that will get you off my back. I was gonna ask her out."

Meiling shrieked, "AWW so Kawaii!" she finally walked inside.

/Touya and Yukito\\\\\\

"You're going to have to tell Sakura- Chan soon or later." Yukito started.

"I know but I still waiting for the perfect time." Touya answered.

"How about tonight, it's better now then never."

Touya took a deep breath, "Fine let's go."

/Sakura and Tomoyo\\\\

"What?" Sakura burst out almost in tears. She ran out the door leaving it open.

"Why does she have to choose?" Tomoyo tried her best to have a calming voice.

"Because we can't choose for her."

/Syaoran\\\\

Syaoran opened the door to only to fine Sakura jumping up to hug him tightly. She started to cry. Syaoran gently patted her back. "What's wrong?"

"My father is in America. And he wants me and Touya to come stay with him." She looked up, her eyes burning from the tears.

"Oh."

"I want to spend time with my dad but I don't want to leave, Syaoran I like it here in Japan."

"Well do what your heart tells you." Syaoran looked away avoiding eye contact with her.

"That's just it I can't choose, what do you think I should do?"

"I think…." he pause to think about the next part, "You should stay with him."

Sakura release her hold of Syaoran. She looked away at the other side of the hallway before turning back to face him. "I'll miss you." She then left her spot.

"Love hurts doesn't it?" Eriol's voice popped up from no where.

"What?"

"Sometimes when you love some one you would want to see them happy even if it makes you sad." Eriol closed his eyes and walked in the room.

/Next day\\\\

Eriol woke up Tomoyo at the crake of dawn by knocking at her door. "Morning." He smiled.

She yawned and looked to see what his purpose was.

"You know how I was about to tell you who I like?" still yawning, Tomoyo nodded.

"Well I wanted to ask y…"

"I know it's Meiling." She rubbed her eye lids.

"What? Who told you that?" Eriol was now shocked.

"You did."

"When?"

"A few days ago."

"But……" he was interrupted by Sakura carrying her luggage out her room. "Need any help?" Tomoyo offered.

"No thanks." Sakura forced out a smile.

"Sorry that I can't be with you at the airport." Tomoyo was sad to see her friend go. A single tear fell as she hugged Sakura. Sakura hugged her back letting out tears as well. When Sakura let go she went to hug Eriol.

"Take care of Tomoyo for me." She whispered before leaving. She was greeted outside the door by Touya and Yukito.

/In Class\\\

"I can't believe that Sakura is really gone." Tomoyo said sadly. She said it more to Syaoran then to herself. Eriol nodded in approval looking at Syaoran too. Syaoran didn't respond. The rest of the day was quiet no one really said much until school was over.

/Tomoyo and Eriol\\\\

They walked back to Eriol's room because they were going to study together just like usual. The two took seat on the floor and opened up their books. Meiling came running through the door.

"Why did you tell me that Sakura was leaving?" she panted.

"Because you never asked." Eriol didn't pay much attention to her.

"Now that's no way to talk to a girl." Tomoyo snapped at Eriol who was busying himself with his homework.

"But sorry that we didn't tell you, it was just unexpected." Tomoyo turned back to see Meiling almost crying.

"When did she leave?"

"This morning, the plane should be landing by now."

"Did she talk to Syaoran before leaving?"

"I think so." Eriol looked up this time.

"Then why didn't he stop her?" Meiling was shouting now.

"Because you're too loud!" Eriol was annoyed now.

"You're still mad about that stupid vase?" Meiling walked over to him and glared down at him.

"Eriol you're never gonna get her to go out with you being rude like that." Tomoyo interrupted the glaring.

"Yeah is that how…..? Wait what?" Meiling is now looking down at Tomoyo who sat up straight.

"Eriol likes you and he wants to ask you out but I guess he needs some help."

"No way, he can't like me."

"Aw don't be like that you're a beautiful girl."

"No its not that it's just that he can't have a crush on me when he already has a crush on you."

"What?" Tomoyo turned to Eriol.

"Way to keep a secret big mouth!" he glared at Meiling who was trying her best to look innocent. He then looked back at Tomoyo, "But it's true Tomoyo, I do like you and I think that you're the most beautiful girl that I know and that you're….." Tomoyo cut him off.

"Woo, if you like me then why did you say that you like Meiling?"

"Because I saw her breaking my vase so I had to scream her name."

"Hm."

"Don't believe me?" he leaned over and brushed his lips on hers. when she saw that he was closing his eyes, she did the same. Eriol wanted to make the kiss longer and more intense but Meiling interrupted the moment.

"Get a room geez." Meiling walked off outside to the hallway. Tomoyo giggled when Eriol backed away from her face.

"So what do you say? Would you be my girlfriend?" Eriol started looking deep in to her amethyst eyes.

"Love to."

/Syaoran\\\\

He closes his expecting sleep but instead got the image of Sakura. She smiled at him which made his blushed. Gosh damn it Sakura, why can't I stop thinking about you? You're gone now so I have to stop! He really wanted to forget her but for some reason couldn't. The image of Sakura smiling in his head quickly turned to the image of her crying as she boarded the plane. His eyes shot open when he saw this. He say up and on his bed and started thinking about the fact that he can't see his beloved Sakura again.

/Flash Back\\\

"Good bye Syaoran." Sakura left the room closing his door nehind her.

/End\\\\

"Sorry Sakura but I can't say goodbye to you."

"Then don't." A female voice came from the direction of his bedroom door.

A/N: ok school is here for me so that means that it will take longer to update, I probably wont start a new chapter until next week becuz I have to fix my school schedule so yeah.Sorry for the short chapter.


	7. Kiss of Love

A Thin Line

_Chapter 7_

A/N: OK this chapter is going to be short. Sorry but it's time that I must say good bye to you guys.

Syaoran looked up to see who it was. The figure came up to his bed and kneels down so that she could look up at him.

"Sakura?"

"Hey." Sakura said softly as she smiled innocently at him. She threw her arms around his neck to pull him closer while burying her face on his shoulder. Syaoran placed his arms around her waist, "What are you doing here?" he whispered the question in her ear.

Sakura moved away from his shoulders so that she could look him in the eye. "Dad said that I could stay here if I find a good enough reason to. Well I found one."

"What?" Syaoran was unable to break away from her emerald eyes looking straight at him.

"You." Tears were now streaming from here eyes. Syaoran wiped away a tear drop with his thumb.

"Don't cry, please don't cry." Syaoran wanted to make Sakura stop crying but he didn't know how. Then he did the first thing he could think of. He leaned in closer, closer,closer, he was about to plant his kiss on her lips when his bedroom door exploded with a furious Touya at the doorway. (Touya ran over and pulled Syaoran up by his collar. "We need some time alone so you stay outside for a while."

"You can't kick me out. This is my room!" Syaoran struggled to get free but Touya's grip was just too tight.

"Too bad." He pushed the protesting Syaoran out the door, locking it behind him. He then turned back to Sakura.

"Why did you run off at the airport?"

"Because I didn't wanna leave."

"What about dad, how selfish can you be?"

"I'm not selfish….." her voice trailed off.

"Yea you are, just staying here because of that Gaki? Is he all you can think about? He's not even worth it."

Sakura stood in silence. Touya shook his head and walked towards the door, he turned around before leaving to say, "Do whatever you want Sakura, if you want to be selfish then go ahead." And with that he walked out the door, leaving.

/Syaoran\\\\\

"You can't kick me out. This is my room!" Syaoran struggled to get free but Touya's grip was just too tight.

"Too bad." He pushed the protesting Syaoran out the door, locking it behind him. Syaoran banged on the door trying to get Touya's attention but he failed.

"Touya won't open the door for you. Just wait until he's done." Yukito was leaning casually against the wall opposite to Syaoran. Syaoran took his advice and stopped the banging. He folded his arms and leaned again the wall and looked at Yukito who smiled at him.

Touya finally came out. He closed the door behind him and signaled for Yukito to come with him. He then shot a look at Syaoran. "Listen you, if you ever do any thing to Sakura I will personally kill you!" Touya warned. Syaoran just nodded. Then the men left.

Syaoran came inside the room to see Sakura standing in shook. "What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran came up and hugged her tightly. He could feel Sakura's tears on his chest.

/Class\\\\

"Sakura!" Tomoyo and Meiling both shrieked when they saw Sakura came through the classroom door. The three girls held on to each other tightly. But when they left go, Meiling's face grew sad.

"What's wrong Meiling?" asked Tomoyo when she noticed.

"Well it's just that Sakura may not be leaving, but I will tomorrow." the other two girls soon grew sad as well. Sakura placed a hand on Meiling's shoulder, "We're going to miss to miss you so much." Meiling let out a weak smile.

While the girls try to comfort Meiling, Syaoran was watching Sakura the whole time. She told me her feelings but I still didn't tell her how I feel, damn it, why is this so hard. Syaoran started to have a conversation with his mind.

How do I tell her? He asked his mind.

You just get her to be alone with you, that'll be easier. His mind told him.

But when?

I don't know pick a day, sheesh do I have to do all the work?

You can't talk to me like that, I owe you! Syaoran grew angry with his mind.

Blah blah blah, that's all I ever hear. His mind teased.

"Who asked you?" the whole class suddenly moved their attention to Syaoran when he screamed that aloud. He blushed a little but then narrowed his eyes, "What are you looking at?"

With that, everyone quickly returned back to what they were doing before. Sakura watched in confusion as she saw Syaoran go back into deep thoughts. I wonder what he's thinking about, she asked her herself.

/After school\\\\\\

Since it was Meiling's last day, everyone took her to the ice cream parlor where she could have as much ice cream as she wanted. Meiling was very grateful for this. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol sat at a table while Meiling picked her ice cream flavors.

"Aw how kawaii, you guys are finally together." Sakura was glad to hear that her best friend was going out with the boy of her dreams. But then her happiness softened when she started to think about her own dream boy. When she looked at Syaoran, he just turned the other way.

Meiling finally came back after what seemed like hours of choosing. Meiling decided to share with the others. Everyone helped her finished her ice cream, everyone except Syaoran that is.

Afterward they took Meiling shopping. She bought so much stuff that the boys, who were forced to carry them, were hidden behind all the boxes.

They finally made it back to the Li mansion. Since it was dark outside, everyone just spent the night. When dinner came they all ate at the huge dinning room. Sakura ate in quiet, she was a little disappointed that Syaoran didn't eat with them.

After dinner they took a walk in to the Li mansion. The girls were fascinated by all the different types of flowers. Eriol, how ever was bored out of his mind. Since Tomoyo forced him to go he has no choice but to escort the girls.

"Hey Eriol, do you know where Syaoran is?" Sakura slowed down so that she could talk to Eriol. Eriol just shook his head.

"Maybe he's in his room." Meiling answered. "He always spend time in his room when he comes home, it's kinda annoying, but oh well it's his house."

"Oh I see." Sakura looked up to one of the windows. "I wonder which room is his."

"That one." Meiling pointed to the one at the far left. It was not as bright as the other windows but Sakura could still see some light in shining through.

/Syaoran\\\\

Syaoran was walking back and forth, thinking of the best way to talk to Sakura. "Sakura, I think that I might be falling in love with you."

"No that's too simple."

"Sakura I think that you're the greatest girl in the world."

"No, that might make her think I'm stupid."

"Sakura you're my number one!"

"No, that's childish."

"Damn it!" Syaoran sat down on his bed. His hands covered his face. Then he heard foot steps running up to his room. he figured that it was probably one of his sisters coming in to tease him some more. He groaned as he walked over to the door.

"Go away." He said over the door.

"Oh sorry for bothering you." Sakura's voice answered him.

"No wait." He quickly opened the door. "Sorry I thought you were one of my annoying sisters. Any ways, what are you here for?"

"I need some advice."

"About what?"

"About me staying here or not." Sakura walked inside and took a seat on his sofa. She looked like she was about to cry again and that made Syaoran a little nervous.

"Touya said that me staying here is kind of selfish, and I think that he's right. I mean I'm leaving him and my father for someone that doesn't even like me." She blinked rapidly trying to stop the tears.

"Who me?" Syaoran was dumb founded. Sakura nodded.

"Sakura who told you that I don't like you?"

"Well ever since I told you that you're my reason to stay, you haven't said 2 words to me."

"Sakura I'm sorry." He took a seat next to her and put his arms around her. His arms held her in one place, so that he could come in for the kiss. When his warm lips brushed against hers, Sakura could feel her heart beating faster. She could hardly breathe now. (A/N: Get it? He took her breath away. Ok sorry I'm being stupid.)

Sakura departed her lips, letting Syaoran in to explore her mouth. Her tongue hesitated at first but soon join in with his. Sakura's hands found their way up Syaoran's neck as she pulled him closer to her. When she felt his weight shifted on her, she slowly lay her back down on the sofa.

They broke off her air. Syaoran looks down at Sakura's emerald eyes looking at him, "I love you Sakura."

"I love you too, Syaoran."

THE END!


End file.
